Building Your Might
At first don't rush. That you need to grow bigger as fast as you can is a wrong opinion. # Try to focus on campaign first, so you can unlock more trades. That is useful for floatress training grounds and DIplomacy. # First focus on research should beTroopers! If you don't, you are an easier threat for other players. Don't spend your Training Speedups until you unlock Troopers, so don't speed up T2 or T1. Troopers are much stronger and in the future you will focus on building your army with them. # After you unlocked Troopers, you must focus on the Admin tab in the Academy, because this game is very resource demanding and gathering is either not safe enough or enough in general for your needs,at least if you are not in Capital and have a giant army. You'll have to rely on resource production in the most cases, which is increased in the Admin tab. Remember, Food Production is useless, because your army consumes Food, and when you reach a certain army size your upkeep will be negative and you won't be able to keep any food in hand. # The next tab you should focus on is the Dwarven tab! It gives you Construction Speed researches, Atelier Deposit Increase, Construction Food/Stone/Wood Cost Decrease and Sanctuary Expansion. Spending less resources on upgrading buildings, having more troops safe in the shelter and getting more gems from the Atelier are of extreme importance for beginners. # When you have troops enough you can try gathering resources. Be aware you might be attacked so be careful to not harvest too close to a Guild Hive. Capital is where lvl 5 resources are, but it's mostly unsafe, specially for beginners. # Diplomacy is very important. It allows you to stablish new trades and gives you great administrative and army bonuses. Don't forget diplomacy, it is the main way to increase a lot your resources production. # While you build your might, you may want to play safe, be shielded or keep your troops out of the castle, so you won't loose them if you are attacked. Important hints from players 1) Heroes: Focus on Cleric (Saoirse). She gives great buffs and she is mostly an admin hero, which means that her skills are permanent and increase your account's efficiency and overall greatness. She gives Resource Production increase and Harvesting Speed increase. If you unlock her skin, she gives you extra Lab Deposit, which is great to get more gems. 2) Hero Campaign: use 2 Infantry brigades and 1 Ranged brigade or 3 Infantry brigades. It is very rare to fail in the beginning if you're using one of those two formations. Always use Cleric in your Campaign because she is the only healer you're gonna have in the first couple of months, and if you wanna 3-star a chapter. you're gonna need a healer! 3) Tech: When it comes to techs, they are important for you because they give a big bonus to your Resource Production and in some cases Training speed increase. Big mistake you could be doing is having the Food Tech selected as your Civil Development, because soon your Food upkeep will be negative, and any Food you have in hand will be consumed. You will mostly be with 0 food in hand because of that. How to correct that mistake: Go to your Diplomacy Notice Board, on the top right press the Switch Tech button. From there choose a Clan and below the corn sign (that's the Food Tech) click Switch and than choose between Wood Tech or Stone Tech. Do this for every clan. You'll never be able to produce enough food for your troops, but even if you theoretically could, it is better to produce millions of wood or stone per day than food. (P.S. If you want to be a wood hyper account, which means you'll focus your talents and tech on wood production, than you need to make sure all of your Techs from all of your Clans have the Wood Tech selected. If you want to be a stone hyper, choose Stone Tech.) 4) In your Military Development tab choose Barracks Training Speed or Infirmary Healing Capacity. We suggest that you choose Barracks Speed on the beginning and change it to Infirmary Capacity later on in the game, when you need more infirmary capacity for a big army. Credits PandaB3ar Guide on boards Category:Guide